


Unexpected Addition

by Sazula



Series: Mrs Hastings [13]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shaun asked me to look out for you while he's in Germany with Gavin and Ilana, so that's what I'm doing,” she'd said as she pushed you towards your bathroom. “Can't have you leaping off buildings if you've got a bun in your oven, can we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Addition

It had been Rebecca who had nagged you to do this. After you'd complained about feeling nauseous and out of sorts for the third day in a row, she'd had enough.

“Shaun asked me to look out for you while he's in Germany with Gavin and Ilana, so that's what I'm doing,” she'd said as she pushed you towards your bathroom. “Can't have you leaping off buildings if you've got a bun in your oven, can we?”

“I don't need looking out for,” you'd weakly protested as she pressed the test box into your hand before leaving you to it. That had been almost fifteen minutes ago, and you'd spent most of that time sitting on the edge of the bathtub staring at the wall in deep thought. What if the result was positive? Raising a child within the Order wasn't going to be an easy task...hell, raising a child full stop wasn't going to be easy!

Eventually you’d realised you needed to bite the bullet and take the test. If you _were_ pregnant, burying your head in the sand wasn't going to change anything. Still, your mind whirled with concerns and questions.

“You nearly done in there?” Rebecca asked you through the closed door of the bathroom, breaking you out of your thoughts.

“Yeah, I'm done. Give me a second,” you said, washing your hands before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway where Rebecca was sitting, her back against the wall as she looked up at you with her grey beanie clutched firmly in her hands.

“How long do you need to wait?” she asked eagerly as you dropped down opposite her, carefully setting the test and the instructions down onto the space between the two of you.

“About two minutes,” you answered, pulling your cellphone from your pocket and setting a timer before placing it alongside the test. “Hopefully I've done everything correctly.”

Rebecca snorted in mirth. “Is there a wrong way to pee on a stick?”

“According to this there is,” you said, handing her the instructions so she could see for herself. She hummed as she read, nodding her head slightly.

“Well, I only bought the one,” she grinned. “Let's hope it works.”

The two of you sat in silence for a moment. Your mind was racing as you thought back to everything you had been doing the previous weeks with a worried frown; intense combat training with Desmond and sneaking into one of Abstergo’s labs only to end up sprinting across rooftops whilst being shot at were just two of the things that jumped out at you.

Rebecca must have noticed your expression, because she leaned over and took your hand in hers. “Hey, if you _do_ have a little pipsqueak in there I'm sure everything is fine and they're...baking nicely.”

You snorted in laughter at that. “Has anyone ever told you you've got a lovely way with words, Becs?” you giggled, a smile on your face.

She grinned back at you. “Made you smile, though, didn't I?” she pointed out, giving your hand a squeeze before letting go.

You nodded in agreement, grateful she was with you. Obviously you wished Shaun could be with you as well but, with him searching for a Precursor site in Germany, that just wasn't possible. Even though he had only been gone for five days you missed him like crazy. The three ten-minute phone calls you'd received when he was able to get in touch just weren't enough.

“Has Ilana said anything to you about when they expect to be back?” you asked Rebecca. “Shaun didn't seem too sure when I asked him, said she might know more.”

Rebecca looked thoughtful for a moment. “She didn't really say when we last spoke, but she did mention they were pretty close to finding the site,” she said, tugging her beanie back on her head. “It's somewhere just outside of Düsseldorf, Gavin thinks. Ilana said he-”

The timer on your phone cut her off; the test was ready. Your palms suddenly became very clammy and your heart beat faster. What did you want the result to say? Were you ready for this?

Rebecca once again took your hand in hers and held on tightly as you took a deep breath and lifted the test to read the result.

“Oh.”

*~*~*

The sound of loud footsteps along with doors opening and closing woke you. You glanced at the clock next to you, groaning when you saw the time.

_Bloody hell, it’s 3AM! He could be a little quieter_ , you thought, getting out of bed and yawning widely. Shaun had mentioned he was due back at some point this morning, however he'd neglected to mention just _how_ early in the morning it would be.

Dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of Shaun's sweaters you stepped out of your bedroom and headed towards the noise coming from the study, stretching as you did. The door was ajar, letting the light from the room out into the hallway and making you to squint as your eyes adjusted to the change in brightness. Slowly pushing the door a little more open so you could step inside, you found Shaun rummaging through a box with his back to you. He was picking up various documents and glancing over them before placing them onto one of two piles. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice you enter.

“Morning, Shaun. Nice to see you're back.”

Shaun jumped slightly at the sound of your voice and turned in your direction. His face lit up when he saw you, his smile broad.

“Hello, beautiful!” He all but ran over to you to scoop you up in his arms and hug you tightly. “Oh, I've missed you so much.”

You buried your face in his neck and inhaled deeply, feeling instantly soothed as his scent enveloped you; the combination of chamomile tea, old books and something that was uniquely him. “I've missed you too, Shaun,” you said, your words muffled against his skin. “You could have told me you were back.”

“I'm sorry,” he apologised in between pressing light kisses against your temple. “I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful sleeping, snoring with your mouth hanging open and everything.”

“I do _not_ snore!” you insisted, scowling as he chuckled. “Anyway, if you didn't want to wake me maybe you shouldn't be traipsing about the place like a small elephant?”

“I wasn't that loud, was I?” he asked as he set you back down.

“I could hear you over my supposed snoring.”

“Sorry. I just wanted to get these notes from Germany put into order whilst everything is still fresh in my mind.” He wandered back over to the box he'd been sorting through. “This isn't even all of it, there's still another box with Gavin that apparently _I_ have to also deal with. It's like the man doesn't think I have anything better to do with my time,” Shaun ranted, his back to you once again. “It's times like this I wish Bill hadn't decided to retire, you know? OK, yes, he could be a bit of a hard-ass, and he was grumpy enough to put a certain dwarf out of a job but at least he realised that-”

“So I guess now isn't a good time to tell you that I'm pregnant?”

“-the occasional break from...” Shaun's words trailed off as your words sunk in. He turned and stared at you, open mouthed and unblinking. It was the quietest you'd ever seen him in years, and if the situation was different you'd be teasing him about it.

“You're…” Shaun's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper when he finally spoke. “A-are you sure?”

You nodded. “I took a test a couple of days ago, but I wanted to tell you in person,” you replied, moving over to him and taking his hands in yours. “I'm pregnant, Shaun.”

You could feel his hands trembling ever so slightly and you brought them up to your lips to peck kisses over his knuckles, hoping to settle him. “How do you feel?”

“Oh, my God. This is...oh, wow,” he finally babbled, voice catching in his throat. “I'm going to be a dad?”

“You're going to be a dad,” you echoed. “Bit of a shock, right?”

Shaun chuckled shakily. “Yeah, you could say that,” he said, idly rubbing his thumbs across the backs of your hands. “I'm a little bit surprised that you haven't fallen pregnant sooner, given that you can't keep your hands off me!”

“Oh, you're one to talk, Shaun!” you tutted as he grinned. “Sometimes I feel like I'm married to a horny teenager, not a man pushing forty!” You poked him in his shoulder. “Come on, be serious. How do you feel?”

Shaun grinned at your stern expression. “Alright, I'll behave.” He wrapped his arms around your waist and took a deep breath before speaking again. “I'm feeling completely overjoyed because I'm going to have a baby with the woman I've loved for over ten years, but...I'm also feeling pretty terrified. I'm going to be responsible for another human being, one who is going to rely on me for everything.”

“I felt the exact same way when I found out,” you admitted.“The more I think about it, though, the more I'm convinced we'll manage just fine.”

Shaun thought over your words for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, you're right,” he agreed. “We can do this.” He dipped his head slightly to kiss you, a kiss you eagerly returned.

“Alright, I'm going back to bed,” you hummed as you broke apart. “Don't stay up too much longer.”

“I'll be in soon, I promise,” Shaun replied, kissing you once again.

Walking back to your bedroom you smiled. Telling Shaun had somehow made it feel more real, and as you climbed into bed you continued to smile. Yes, part of you was still scared about becoming a parent, but a bigger part of you couldn't wait for it to happen.

You had started to drift off to sleep when Shaun finally joined you. He pressed his chest to your back and rested his hand on top of yours against your belly.

“I'm going to have to give up my study for a nursery, aren't I?” he mumbled against your neck.

“I'm afraid so,” you said before yawning widely. “Sorry, Shaun.”

You felt him shrug. “Never mind. It'll be worth it.”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

 


End file.
